


Yang May Cry

by Blackenergy666



Category: Devil May Cry, RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Yang keeps her Arm, BAMF Yang Xioa Long, Beta Read, Bisexual Yang Xiao Long, Devil Bringer Yang, F/F, F/M, Futanari Yang Xiao Long, Half Devil Yang, OC Devil Arms, Pre-Volume 4 (RWBY), Pyromancer Yang, Sparda Mentioned, Vergil Mentioned, Yang Xiao Long Centric, Yang centric, dante mentioned, otherwise we die like Idioits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: All of these thoughts runnin' through my headArm on fire, veins burnin' redFrustration is gettin' biggerBang Bang Bang – Pull my Devil Trigger!
Relationships: Minor Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos - Relationship, Minor Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Mission 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to Comment and share your thoughts

With a shriek of rage, Yang recklessly threw herself at the Faunus known as Adam, Blake’s abusive ex. She saw his blade alight with Aura too late. But when Yang's arm felt the bit of Adam's Blade, she felt Something pulse inside her - something **Demonic**.

Her hair dyed White, and her eyes burned Red. Her arm lit up with an orange-golden glow and a small wave of flames swept outward. At that moment, every Grimm in beacon shuddered and the older ones fled. The remaining ones would have as well if they could understand the sensation as what it was. **Fear**.

Both she and Adam looked shocked at her new right arm; her forearm was almost completely covered in Gold scale-like skin, save for the glowing Orange streaks that run through it in its entirety.

The scales run up the back of the hand and outside of the fingers. Ember Celica was still present though a bit damaged but Yang felt **Powerful** , more powerful than she’d ever felt; including the time she took down Atlesian Paladin.

Her reserves of Aura were bolstered by _something_ and, taking advantage of the fact that she hadn't lost her right arm, she swung her left arm at him; her right one reverted to human as her left took on its appearance. The blow connected, the ground creatoring from the impact, launching the Faunus through the far wall.

Yang let out a yell; part battle cry, part pleasure scream as she attacked the Grimm, effortlessly destroying them as her arms alternated between the new form, each strike leaving a trail of flames in its wake.

She didn’t know when she ran out of bullets for Ember Celica, but soon instead of Aura Rounds, she was shooting out what could only be called orbs of fire. If the Grimm didn’t die, then they were left vulnerable to different attacks.

Yang had always been an excellent fighter, you can’t not be if you wanna be a huntress, but now, it was as if she was _born_ for combat. The way her body bobbed and weaved was to graceful even for a huntress, her strikes now landed with almost surgical precision while attacks she used to take without needing to were flawlessly dodged.

Seeing a Nevermore trying to get Blake; Yang reared back her arm - getting ready to fire when an arm of ethereal Yellow formed, gigantic and strong. Yang acting on instinct threw her arm forward and watched in awe as the Nevermore was grabbed.

With a feral grin, she yanked her arm back and dragged the beast towards her. Her arms once more switching, as she lept high. The arm formed once more and she punched down, obliterating the Nevermore and adding another creator the quickly growing number of them.

“YANG, LOOK OU-” Blake screamed out as a Ursa lunged out her from behind. She needn’t have bothered, Yang was already in motion; swaying underneath the massive beasts bulk, she threw a punch with her human arm. The blow was strong enough to send the beast skywards, it was already disintegrating as it fell.

“Thanks Blakey but I had him” Yang spoke, her voice now an octave deeper, adding to its sensuality. Blake would have blushed if they hadn't been in such a dangerous situation, her Scroll began to ring, placing it on speaker revealed it was an automated message from Atlas’s tropes; a safe point for injured fighters had been established.

She hoisted Blake into her arms and made her way there. Once Blake in the care of the soldiers there, Yang once more took to the streets, destroying every Grimm she fought and with every fight she was in, here she became more intune with her new instincts.

Looking up she saw a dragon-like Grimm heading for the Cross Continental Transmit, or CCT, Tower. She also saw the flashes of fire Ruby had spoken about, just before they left for beacon. With Narrowed eyes, she began to make her way up there, her new arm making for an excellent grapple.

* * *

She arrived just as Pyrrha went down. “HEY! BITCH!” she called as she launched herself at the fire user. Who turned right into her blow. Her _Other_ arm, hand balled into a fist, made a satisfying sound as it met Cinder’s cheek.

She tumbled and rolled across the floor, but corrected herself. Her heels gouged a scar into the surface as she skidded to a stop. A beat passed, before both fighters became blurs of red and white. Their fists meeting in the middle, causing a shockwave to race out. Cinder’s calm face contrasted with Yang’s snarling expression.

Cinder fought with style and grace, each below textbook perfect and elegant. Yang fought with power and ferocity, each blow wild and powerful. Had this fight happened even just a few hours ago, Cinder would have won within seconds, but now? Yang already had strength at least equal to the fire user before her awakening, now? She was even stronger.

Cinder brushed Yang’s right aside, and landed a vicious right of her own into Yang’s open guard, however Yang caught her front kick and slammed her human fist onto the offending thigh. Cinder grunted before performing a back flip kick to dislodge her from the younger fighters grip. The two were quick to re engage, however Yang now held the advantage, her superior strength began to win out. Her movements changed, her torso began to roll, letting her sway out of Cinder’s reach while landing blows with her full weight behind them to her.

Even mixing up punches and kicks wasn’t enough to keep the blonde at bay, so Cinder decided to user her opponent's strength against her. Yang went low, going under Cinder’s roundhouse kick, before landing a powerful uppercut to the red grabbed woman. She missed Cinder’s grin at this.

The newly minted Maiden corrected herself in the air, staying afloat. She took control of the air around some of the debris from her scuffle with Yang and dragged them to her. Her semblance kicked in, and a bow was crafted from the debris.

Yang tightened her guard, crouching low. She saw the smirk the other woman held, as she shot, not at the standing Huntress, but at the downed one. Seeing her rival, fellow student and friend fall near to death's door, caused her arm to pulse.

Her fist, glowing with flames, smashed against…. Nothing. Ethereal Blue cracks emerged from where her blow had stopped and with shattering sound Yang pulled a Katana from the void. An avatar appearing behind her. In a word the being looked _Demonic_ , glowing gold and coated in an ethereal armour, it looked like a demonic knight.

Taking aim at the head of the downed huntress, Cinder sought to end her. She was not ready for Yang to appear before her, nor was she ready for the blade that nearly took her head off. An air blast sent Yang back, followed by a storm of arrows to try and keep her at bay. Yang moved with a grace she shouldn’t have and slashed all of them out of the air.

A slash of the blade in her hand caused a wave of blue to fly at Cinder, whom met it with a wave of heat. Another storm of arrows, another heat wave and even more arrows followed it. Yang could reasonably defeat Cinder at close range, at this range, long range, especially with a new weapon that she had yet to integrate with her style, she was slowly being pushed back.

Her focus was so great, that she missed the gesture Cinder made. She didn’t see the Dragon Grimm moving towards her, but someone did. “NOT HER!” a voice screamed from behind Yang, who turned only to be blinded by a wave of light. When she regained her vision the Dragon Grimm was petrified and Cinder was gone. “Pyrrha!” her sister screamed as she raced for the downed redhead.

“Ruby, I don’t think-” she tried to get out, tried to find the words to explain, they just didn’t have the time to save her. 

“YANG! Its Pyrrha,” Ruby cried desperately before repeating it again in a smaller voice “Its Pyrrha” and Yang was reminded of just how young Ruby was, not just physically but mentally as well.

Yang moved, slashing her blade down and across, and a whole in the world opened up, and on the other side, were shocked soldiers. “Well! Don’t just stand there save Pyrrha!” Yang commanded them. Which to their credit upon seeing Ruby cradling a dying Pyrrha they moved quickly and efficiently.

* * *

The sun rose, and while beacon had been destroyed this was a victory for humanity, dark forces had tried to destroy this place and had failed miserably. Though this was not a complete victory, the injuries and casualties made sure of that.

Though some celebrations were had, Jaune looked like he was high after Pyrrha could move about with medical equipment. Ren periodically vanished and on those days Nora would look inordinately smug.

Of course, Yang had made discoveries about herself while this was happening; her shoulders, arms and legs had all bulked out a bit. She’d only put on about 5 or 6lbs of muscle but it was noticed and if the looks Weiss had sent her way before her father had packed her off, it was appreciated.

There were other changes two, she could selectively turn her arm; the Devil Bringer on and off, she could summon her Blade; Yamato at will, she could even project a fire ball through Ember Celica. Of course, there was another change she’d noticed. She cast her mind back to why she had stopped wearing the shorts she once did.

* * *

( **18+ content here shield your eyes and avert your gaze** )

She examined herself in the mirror; her eyes were lavender now, but she could make them red on command still. Her hair was still silvery white and flows down to her ass. Her skin was still as fair as before, though it now had a small glow about it, her litteral titanic amounts of aura no doubt.

Her already impressive breasts had grown even more so, being larger but also perkier. Her large pink areola and pert nipples stood out as she tweaked them. She played with them a bit, enjoying the way they spilled over her fingers as she groped them. 

Her smooth stomach was lined with powerful abdominal muscles, which, thanks to her glow were _accentuated_ , she trailed her hands down them, caressing it in a teasing way, the gasping moans that left her mouth were evidence of her enjoyment of this action.

Her smooth, lean waist, toned and powerful led into wide hips; which were even more full and luscious than before and noticeably swayed when she walked. Yang had caught Weiss eyeing the way they moved when she sauntered.

She turned, getting a good look at her bubble butt. She bit her lips as she felt and groped it, much like her breasts, enjoying the way it spilled out of her fingers and how it felt in her hands. It was just the right blend of toned and soft, a naughty smile appeared on her face as she thought about the punishments she would inflict on Blake.

However, this was not was caused her the most confusion or pleasure. It was the long, thick, throbbing member that reached from just above her pussy and stopped just above her belly button. She gasped as she wrapped her fingers around it, feeling it throb in her hand.

She began to stroke it, moaning loudly at how _sensitive_ it was. “O~OH F~FUCK!” she cried as she came. Her load shot onto the mirror, covering it in a thick white substance. Her member was still hard, and Yang licked her lips pull into a wide grin as she imagined what Blake or Weiss would feel like.

( **18+ stuff’s over, you can unshield your eyes now** )

* * *

Still she had not seen hide nor hair of Blake since she’d dropped her off at the safe point. And while she was fine with Blake needing some time to herself after what happened, she was not fine with Blake running from her problems. It felt too much like her mother.

And to make matters worse, Ruby snuck away with team JNRP on an investigation that their uncle had set them on. Something Yang put him through several walls for. And she couldn’t leave Patch yet as a spike in Grimm activity meant she was the only thing keeping them out and there was not enough available hunters to fight them off yet.

So Yang was forced to stay and help with the training of the islands defenders, traveling from settlement to settlement to train as many as she could and destroy as many Grimm as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, once again, please leave a review containing what you liked or disliked about this.
> 
> and if you wish to talk to me about my works, I can be found [here](https://discord.gg/AszXCqtaes) and [here](https://discord.gg/kKC2tw3)


	2. Mission 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to Comment and share your thoughts

Yang blinked slowly, staring uncomprehending at the man before her. It had been 4 months since she had seen him and while she knew he was between a rock and a hard place then it was hard not to take being arrested for something she didn’t commit personally. 

Of course a lot has changed in 4 months as such Yang was now adorned in; A tan duster jacket with orange lining and gold edging, unzipped halfway to show an orange crop top, her midriff on full display. The coat has darker brown short sleeves, a thick collar that completely encircles her neck.

Around her hips and under the tails of her coat is a brown belt, which has two pieces of dark brown material trimmed in gold attached to it. The first covers from her left hip to the back of the belt and is folded over the belt, and the second is attached from the right hip and almost around to the other piece of material. 

On her legs were fitted black pants, showing off her long muscular legs without restricting their movement while also allowing her to move in a hurry or a fight. On her left thigh was a gold serpentine dragon coiled around her emblem while her right a golden ring of fire about half way down.

General Ironwood had not changed much even though he has grown stubble and his hair is slightly messier. He wears a white, double-breasted tailcoat with dark blue and black accents, most notable at the cuffs and shoulder pieces. The coat is belted at the waist. Underneath, Ironwood has a black collared shirt and a red tie. He also now wears two white gloves, in contrast to wearing only one on his right hand. His pants are no longer tucked inside military boots but instead hang over black boots. 

"I owe you an apology Miss Xiao Long, not for disqualifying you that was our best option at the time, no you were falsely arrested through the machinations of another.” he presented a package to her “Things have come to light since then," he continued "Apparently one Emerald Sustrai, who I believe you may know, was working with the enemy. Her Semblance allows for manipulation of people's minds. This won’t make up for it, but I hope that it will at least ease the tension between us"

“Well… Thank you General” begrudgingly thanked the General, accepting the package and placing it in her bikes’s storage chamber. Sharing a nod goodbye with the slightly disheveled man, she left, there was one more settlement that needed some defenders trained up and then she could  _ finally  _ go after her silly younger sister.

* * *

She was about half way there when she was forced to dodge an attack, a sphere of fire stronger than the one’s she herself launched from her gauntlets. She just managed to avoid having her bike roasted when a flame emerged from the forest.

The flame was shaped into a beast, towering over her and some trees, it had a hind quarters that resembled an elephant, with its tophalf being closer to a gorilla. Yang turned when she heard the hissing of a snake, her eyes widened when she saw a snake of flames extended from the base of the beasts hind quarters.

It smelled the air before its head turned towards her “You smell like Sparda!” it rumbled, voice shaking the earth and trees, as the sheer heat it radiates melted the ground at its feet. 

“Ok, creep alert much” Yang spoke, as she began to think of ways to bring it down, as well as subtly shifting her stance into a combat one. Her right arm filling with the power of her Devil Bringer. She eyed her bike, it was still upright in case she needed an out for this.

“Sparda’s line died before they could create spawn, so how…” the beast mused confusedly at Yang’s presence before seemingly having an epiphany “I see” it breathed out looking at her with understanding now.

“Soooo, you see with your nose?” Yang asked “Freeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!” she trailed insultingly, now ready to spring forward at a moments notice. 

“You inherited your blood from your soul,” the beast explained before continuing with “and with your blood the great Abbadon will make you a part of him and RULE THIS LAND!” the roar echoed, and blasted a wave of smoke around him as his flames began to glow brighter.

“Thanks for the knowledge pal, now” she activated Ember Celica with a twist of her wrists, the gun part of them cocking as she pulled her fists into a boxing stance “go back to wherever you came from or get destroyed, your choice” she offered with a smirk.

With a monstrous roar, Abbadon rushed towards her. Yang lept away, firing her fire bullets at him, to little effect, so Yang got close. Leaping high she began her assault, A right cross followed by a left back hand connected before she herself was thrown away. Her landing gouged a gnash into the ground. But she was on her feet in moments, her Devil Bringer pulsing around her left as she summoned her spectral arm and grabbed the behemoth.

With a tug she dragged him towards her and shifted Devil Bringer to her right arm, the Spectral counterpart of said arm smashed against Abbadon’s torso causing him to let out a grunt of pain, shifting her Devil Bringer again Yang landed another blow with her Spectral Arm, this one leaving him vulnerable to the uppercut from Yang’s now Devil-Bringered right arm, the attack was so strong Abbadon was launched backwards and gouged his scare into their battle field.

Yang’s scroll went off, she answered it only for several screams to greet her. It was a Hunters alert, the settlement she was heading to was under attack by Grimm and…. Demons. “hehe... ehehehe looks like your between a village and a Demon Sparda-bitch, you offered me a deal, so I’ll offer you one - surrender to me and I will order my underlings to fight these ‘Grimm’” Abbdon offered, his voice filled with evil intent.

Yang’s eyes and Devil Bringer began to glow even brighter, she disappeared from the demons gaze, “huh?!” he let out, turning his head as he saw Yang opening her bike’s seat up and retrieving the package Ironwood had given her. Upon opening it her face split into a wide grin, she picked up a modified Atlas hand canon; the Magnum Emanation - a revolver with an over and under barrel style, this design allows it to fire two magnum rounds with each pull of the trigger. Yang could feel both her Aura and her Devil Power filling it, at the roar behind her she turned and fired.

“AARRGH!” the beast screamed out as his left arm hung loosely from the obliterated remains of his left shoulder. Turning back Yang saw a holster and Electricity, Fire, Gravity, Hard-Light & Ice types of Dust Ammo. She felt her arm pulse lightly as she looked at them and when she placed her Devil Bringer on them she gasped as they were absorbed. Each one changing the light of her Devil Bringer and the ammo type of her new hand cannon.

The light settled on Blue “lets see what this does” she purred as she pointed the Revolver at the downed Demon, the gun vibrating in her hand as it absorbed the flood of Devilish power, Yang’s eyes shone with power as she let out a roar, distorted by the energy flowing around her, and pulled the trigger.

The recoil blew her arm up wards as well as kicked up a small blast of wind, a bullet shaped light raced towards the demon, who didn’t have time to dodge. As such he was nailed between the eyes, ethereal blue light shone out of his eyes and mouth before an explosion, shaped like a rose, erupted from his head. Abaddon was dead before he hit the ground.

Yang was about to leave when his body turned into flame and flowed around her feet and lower legs. As the flames weren’t hurting her she waited for them to die down and she was very glad she did. Her lower legs were now adorned in a set of greaves; black and covered in lines of dull red, they stopped just below her knees and had small spikes protruding from the shin.

Yang, with an instinct unknown, through a kick and then another and then another, each one causing the dull red lines to glow brighter and brighter until [ **Ignition** ] sounded throughout the area. Her kicks now faster and generating waves of fire in their wake, Yang went through a series of kicks, the last one sending her into the air. Propelled by flames Yang shot into the ground, causing molent earth to spew from the impact as a wave of fire rolled out. “... oh Yeah, I love my new toys” Yang purred out, a ring from her scroll sent her running back to her bike and swiftly riding out.

* * *

Arriving at the last settlement, Yang grit her teeth at seeing it in ruins - her advanced senses telling her that while the majority of the town’s folk where ok, their homes and valuables were not. Her temper rose at seeing the Grimm and the Demons working together. She lost it upon seeing a little girl get attacked by a Beowulf and a Demon coated in Blue with a staff… that was manipulating fire.

A small part of her stored the information away for later, unholstering her newly named Blue Rose; her power seemed to have carved some intricate blue rose design carved into the arm of the cylinder crane, fired two ice rounds; one into the Beowulf and the other into the fire ball from the Demon. With the Beowulf now slowed because of the ice, Yang was able to use her teleportation trick to get in the Demon's face, her fist obliterating its torse in a single move.

Hearing the crack of the Ice, she turned to see the Beowulf charging her. Her Devil Bringer changed colour to yellow and a round of electricity shot from her gun blowing the head clean off. The girl was quick to run into the back of Yang’s legs, hiding from the monsters. “Shhhh.” Yang soothed “it's gonna be ok sweetie, just close your eyes and cover your ears” the girl whimpered an agreement and did as instructed.

She shut her Devil Bringer down, she wouldn’t need it for this and Lightning rounds were effective enough. Abbadon put some work in as she kicked the Beowulfs around, using Blue Rose on the Demons. Part of another hunter’s bike was thrown at her she was able to blow it up with Blue Rose but she had to protect the girl.

An Idea occurred, she picked the Handle bar up and stabbed it into some of the molten Metal. “If those Demons could do it, then I should be able to as well right?” she murmured to herself, she revved the Handle and a ‘Blade’ was made from the wrecked bike. It was a heap of metal that was sharpened with a shitty grip but, it channeled her fire well and it extended her range.

Soon enough, the other Hunters arrived and began to help with her task. Though even with this the battle still raged for hours. On the upside, it meant Yang got to practise switching between using; her Sword and Blue Rose, Ember Celica, Abbadon and combining Abbadon with the former two when possible. She also learned how to further her control of fire, mostly using it for boosted jumps and more explosive hits.

The little girl, whose name was Sarah, was now inspired to be a hunter when she grew up something that filled Yang with pride, even if the other Hunters teased her about it. Still while she was sitting in the bar after the battle, she was approached by a woman who looked like Sarah 2 decades later, dressed in heavy clothing of a blacksmith.

“Hey, Yang was it?” at her nod she continued “the ‘Blade’ want it turned into a sword - Sarah is my world and you saved her, the least I can do is make an improvised weapon into a proper one” the newly revealed mother of the girl she had saved offered.

“I think I’ll take you up on that if you don’t mind” came the answer from the silver haired devil, The Yamato was not a weapon she was comfortable weidling yet and her ‘sword’ had served her well in the fight earlier. “Just one request, make it red”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, once again, please leave a review containing what you liked or disliked about this.
> 
> and if you wish to talk to me about my works, I can be found [here](https://discord.gg/AszXCqtaes) and [here](https://discord.gg/kKC2tw3)


	3. Mission 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my Boy [Cryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Local_Cryptid/pseuds/The_Local_Cryptid) for being an awesome beta
> 
> Remember to Comment and share your thoughts

The blacksmith brough the newly created blade to her customer. The blade was long, resembling a Großes Messer, with an ornate designs etched where the blade connected to the hilt. “As you can see; I’ve used the bike handle you used in order to forge its ‘prototype’ during the battle a few days ago as its hilt as it connects with surprisingly well with the new Grimm Blood or the 'Exceed' system - you can 'rev' the blade for greater damage.” the blacksmith began to explain.

"The sliding switch changes the fuel source; left is, its current one, obviously is Grimm blood while the right is for Dust." She continued on to the Pseudo-Huntress, who was swinging the blade around, getting a feel for it. Where once was a weighted, sharpened slab was now quite an elegant blade that, despite Yang’s preferences, she could actually enjoy using.  _ I think I see why Weiss likes these so much now, this does feel good in my hand _ she thought to herself.

Taking it outside, Yang stabbed it into the ground, and ‘revved’ the handle, this action caused the Grimm Blood to spray across the blade. 2 more revs had the blade practically glowing and of course something burst from the shrubbery - a young boarbatusk, one that charged her. Pulling the sword from the ground, Yang shot towards it. The blade became an arc of glowing orange and the boarbatusk was gone.

“Oh Yeah, you’ll do nicely” Yang purred, bringing her new sword to eye level - really letting her admire it. Her eyes roamed across the design; a serpentine Dragon of gold snaking its way across the ‘shell’ of the 'Exceed' system. She rebalanced the blade in her hand, and took up a stance.

Crouched with her new blade level with her hard, both hands gripped the hilt as she held the blade at eye level. Yang inhaled softly before she exploded forward, Her blade impaling an enemy only Yang could see, her left hand left the blade as she slashed hard to the right, she flowed into a spin; Her blade arcing into a full circle. Slashing upwards, Yang’s body was propelled into the air where she once more used to hands to spin, landing with a bisecting slash. A soft exhale and Yang dropped her stance.

“So, What are you gonna call her?” the Blacksmith asked, eager to hear the name of the weapon she’d refined into its current state.

“....Red Queen” Yang answered, the name felt right on her tongue and even the swords itself seemed to warm for a moment as it accepted its new name.

“Red Queen huh? Sounds pretty sexy to me” the Blacksmith commented with a smirk, “it really does fit though”

“Heh...Thank You” Yang said, she spun the blade a few times before she placed it on her back, her duster had been modified to have some holders for her new toy. Currently it hung over her right shoulder, though she could place it on both shoulders.

“Now now, none of that, you already saved my world, this at least lets me hope that I can help you save part of yours” the Blacksmith explained to the Pseudo-Huntress. Yang nodded her head.

“Well, this is goodbye now, I need to get to the Patch Airport and once I’m at Mistral, I’m free to hunt down my sister” Yang said, her tone was sombre as she said goodbye to a friend, it was hard not to, the Blacksmith's daughter wanted to spend every waking moment with her new hero.

After saying goodbye to the rest of the hunters, Yang was on the only one with her own means of transport, and the others could sense she wanted some time to think and plan her mission after she’d finished this one. 

* * *

She was barely out of the city when she felt it. A creeping stare, she was being followed. She drove for about 30 hours before she stopped and began to unpack her food; hunters’ rations; a super food that can be substituted for a meal should the need arise. Downside was that it was pretty tasteless though.

She’d just finished her second bar when she felt the air shift. In a flash Ember Celica was activated and had blocked the bullet that was sent her away. Yang’s eyes rolled as she noticed them leering at her. “Hehe boys, looks like this bitch got an older model gun” one of the bandits jeered at her. 

Yang’s eye went red at the dig of her baby “HEY! I like my shotguns to reliably obliterate things, thank you very much!” she shouted at them. When they started to laugh, Her hair lit up as her eyes began to shine.

“This, and this, and this and…. OHH! Ruby will like this” Yang said as she filled her backpack with the copaslable weapons and items the group had. A frown crossed her lips as she spoke aloud “Shit…. I’m going to need a better way to store all of this” as she noticed the bag was getting large, almost to the point of bursting at the seams. At a groan from her left she turned and kicked said bandit unconscious once more.

She relocated a few miles away, finding a nice tree to sleep in. She spent a few minutes covering Bumblebee and her gear to stop it from being stolen and finally settled in for what was left of the night.

* * *

**Yang’s Dreamscape**

_ Yang glanced around, she had no idea how she was here but a feeling of safety was present. This feeling did not let up when a figure approached her. The figure was tall, and humanoid, but distinctly not human. Standing 4 inches taller than her, and radiating power, Yang was just about able to shake herself out of awe to look him over.  _

_ He was very reptilian, so as such, his legs were coated in a black scale like substance with claws adorning his feet. His shins were coated with spikes, running just up to his knees where it switched into a smoother leathery-looking set of scales. A split occurred at his waist; dark red turning lighter traveling up diagonally while cyan turning blue travelled vertically. On his stomach were powerful looking muscles with glowing blue veins around his abdomen.  _

_ His wide chest branched into his arms and head. Atop his head he sported long, white locks that grew past his shoulders. He had short horns that jutted through his hair. His face was coated with a dark red tribal-like marking that descended from either yellow cat-like eye and trailed off at the mouth. On his chin lay small spikes. _

_ On his shoulders a set of glowing arm-like wings rested, in between the ‘fingers’ were red spikes almost acting like a grip for the ‘hands’. His arms, however, caught her attention the most. While his upper arms were blue with black lines in them, his lower arms were Devil Bringers like hers except black and blue. _

_ “... You're my Soul ‘ancestor’ right?” she asked the figure before her. Normally she’d laugh at the pun but this felt Important. The time for jokes could come later, right now she needed answers. _

_ “ _ **_Yeah, names Nero, Little Dragon_ ** _ ” the figure spoke, his voice distorted and echoing. “ _ **_The reason for this little chit-chat? You need to know about WHY demons will now seek you out_ ** _ ” Nero explained. _

_ “You have my attention” Yang said with narrowed eyes, it would be good to know why things she hadn’t met would target her. _

_ “ _ **_Millennia ago, before the rise of Grimm and Dust, there was a war. Between the human world and the other... the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly reigned in the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his death. He became a legend, The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda._ ** _ ” Nero began “ _ **_For 2000 years, Sparda protected Humanity and the Human world to the best of his abilities. Here he met a so-called Witch named Eva - with whom he fell in love, and eventually sired 2 sons; Dante, my Uncle, and Vergil, my Father. After this he used his power and sword to seal the demon world away._ ** _ ” Nero paused for a moment to allow it to sink in. _

_ “ _ **_The sons of Sparda, for a time, enjoyed a normal childhood, and often engaged in friendly competition, but everything changed when Mundus broke the seal, using the power of a tree called the Qliphoth. With Sparda powerless before him, his sons were separated and grew up under siege, for Demons and Devils attacked them constantly, fearful of their full powers._ ** _ ” he said, his fists clenching as he continued on “ _ **_Dante grew up to hunt them, believing them to have killed his family while Virgil grew to seek their power believing himself abandoned by his family_ ** _ ” Nero took a breath, to compose himself. _

_ “ _ **_When the brothers met once more, they were locked in combat. One defending humans from the Demons, the other looking to destroy them for power. This clash would continue for several years, until finally Dante killed Virgil._ ** _ ” Nero paused to allow Yang to gasp before continuing “ _ **_Over his journey, Dante met me - though it took awhile for him to realize that I was his nephew. Together we defeated a cult of Demon worshippers and he allowed me to keep my Father's sword, which in hindsight didn’t work out so well for me_ ** _ ” a small chuckle escaped his lips as he saw Yang’s confused stare. _

_ “ _ **_Those with Devil Blood in their veins have a way to cheat death, though doing so leaves them crippled. My Father did this, and tracked the Yamato, his now your Sword, to me. He took it along with my Devil Bringer and through a complicated sequence of events split into two beings; his Devil half and his Human Half._ ** _ ” he paused here for a moment, likely trying to order his thoughts “ _ **_With this event the Qliphoth was summoned, allowing his demon half to gain the power of Mundus. Dante, to combat this power, absorbed his Father's sword. When my Father was reborn even stronger than before, I was able to awaken my own Devil power which I used to stop him and my Uncle from killing each other._ ** _ ”  _

_ “ _ **_To preserve the human world the three of us gave our lives to seal the Underworld off once more. Killing the Qliphoth and unknowingly setting the stage for the Brother Gods to take over._ ** _ ” Nero finished, chuckling at Yang’s look of shock.  _

_ “Wow, that’s a lot to take in. But the long and short of it is, they’re pissed at you 4 and are taking it out on me?” she asked at Nero’s nod she herself nodded as she understood what was going to start happening before another thought struck her _

_ “Wait, your mother was a human right?” at his nod she asked “then why am I a Half-Devil? Should I be a Quarter-Devil if I’m like you?” she voiced her question to him. _

_ “ _ **_Ah, that’s easy, there’s 2 reasons. Reason 1 is when I unlocked my own power I became a Half-Devil and reason 2 is you are inheriting powers from your Soul so its more potent…. That’s also why you have the Fire Element instead of the Magic Element._ ** _ ” at the noise of confusion Yang made he explained “ _ **_there are several affinites; Magic, Fire, Ice, Lightning, Darkness, Light, Blood and Time. Every Demon is aligned with one; for example, I’ve got a Magic Affinity while you have a Fire Affinity. It's why your Power of Creation makes natural fire rounds for you. Those demons you saved the girl from? Pyromancers_ ** _ ” _

_ Yang nodded at that, she had noticed she didn’t need to reload anymore despite Ember Celica not having the Aura Bullet tech. She was about to ask about what other abilities she had when Nero raised a hand. “ _ **_Our time is done Little Dragon, see you when you get your next Devil Arm_ ** _ ” and with that the world whited out. _

* * *

**Real World**

Yang awoke the sound of birds chirping and a soft breeze flowing around her. “...Fucker” she muttered about her past self, she hated when people other than her got the last word in. Still, she began to remove the camouflage on her bike, she had ground to cover. She’d just finished it when she heard it. A shriek that no human could make, she turned to see more pyromancers.

A grin appeared on her face as she turned towards them. Together they launched a fireball at her. She caught it, allowing it to depurse harmlessly in her hand. “So that’s how you do it” she said before a dragon of flames erupted from her hand. In an instant half of the Pyromancers were destroyed. The rest of them were taken out by a hail of ice rounds from Ember Celica. “Phew” Yang said as she wiped her brown “man that was exhausting” she said in reference to her dragon and the ice round creation.

She’d just mounted her bike when a sinking feeling in her stomach appeared. She didn’t know what just happened, only that it was bad. “I hope you're ok girls, cause something tells me this just got a lot harder.” she murmured before speeding off, more determined than ever to get to Mistral and find Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, once again, please leave a review containing what you liked or disliked about this.
> 
> and if you wish to talk to me about my works, I can be found [here](https://discord.gg/AszXCqtaes) and [here](https://discord.gg/kKC2tw3)


	4. Chapter 4

Yang lay on her bed, desperately wishing for some kind of entertainment. It was a long flight and she was so bored; her scroll was updating, which meant she couldn't even call her dad up. All was silent for a moment when it happened: a shift in the atmosphere. She was on her feet in an instant, Ember Celica active and loaded as she scanned the room, her breathing now short and controlled as she looked for the cause of the shift.

She saw it in the shadows; a small, jellyfish-esque creature. Its sphere-shaped body was coated in bone-like plates, along with red tentacles ending in bony, white spikes, and a single eye. It floated there silently, watching, waiting, and observing her. Yang swallowed the lump in her throat, unnerved but unwilling to back down. Something told her that this was dangerous, despite its size.

The moment it moved so did Yang. Sparks of fire gathered at the edges of her fists, her hair taking on a slight golden glow as her eyes lit up with a demonic red shine. The Grimm gave off a subtle glow as the image of a woman soon appeared in its place. The woman was gothically beautiful; she was tall and light-toned with a plentiful bust, her black robe adding an aura of mystery to her.

Platinum blonde hair cascaded down her back, and eyes of ruby so similar to her own in color gazed back. The difference was the sclera, an endless void of midnight. Her eyes seemed to glint with amusement as they stared at her with greed and malice. Yang's hackles rose as the tension started to build within the young woman, her muscles coiling as she got ready to pounce.

"Do not be alarmed, dear girl. I mean you no harm as of this moment." A low, seductive female voice emanated from the image, sounding like honeyed lies to Yang's ears. Said young woman's eyes narrowed; the image itself couldn't hurt her, yet she felt a strange pressure. As if she was in the presence of something with experience and knowledge she would never comprehend.

Yang idly noted that had the voice come from a woman not so blatantly associated with the things she had been sworn to fight, her 'devil schlong' would have twitched and awoken, but instead she had focused on the Grimm before her. Her developing senses told her that the image was dangerous; it was not enough to kill her, but the others aboard? There'd be a body count.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded as she glared at the projected woman. Her Devil Bringer flared to life in a surge of flames on her left arm while some of the flames danced across her body. A magic circle appeared under her feet, it’s central image that of a Gold Serpentine Dragon. Her right arm positioned Red Queen in a defensive stance.

"Such power you've been blessed with. Given time, you may even be able to vanquish me," the woman hypnotically whispered; Yang's gaze sharpened, and with a pulse of magic infused aura she dispelled the weak attempt at mind control. The gothic woman looked impressed, and with inhuman seductiveness, swept her gaze across Yang’s body. Yang shuddered, unable to suppress the urge to shower.

"Come child, barter with me," she spoke in her honeyed voice, a sensual purr that caused a blend of fear and pleasure to run the length of the blonde’s spine. “There’s no need for us to fight, for are we not the same? We’re both beautiful, powerful beings. Women who could change the world. Why let yourself be constrained by such weak and  _ human _ morality when you are so much more than that?” The words rolled over Yang like the sweet scent of jasmine.

The gothic beauty flashed her a smile full of promises and pleasure, well aware of the effect she was having on the young cambion. “Just think, child. You could have whomever you want: the Faunus, the Heiress, the Witch, or even me~” the projection moved, the darkness seeming to tighten around her form, revealing her curves in full. Yang tried to focus on the image’s face, but she struggled; the beauty’s body was just too alluring. “Or you can suffer and perish with the rest of the inferior beings. It is your choice, child”

Yang blinked as she felt a pulse of demonic power well up within her, breaking whatever spell the gothic beauty had cast. Her right fist flew forward, golden flames enshrouding it as she suddenly appeared next to the Jellyfish Grimm. It shrieked as her blow connected; Yang used the momentum to twirl in a 180 degree turn, coming to a stop with Blue Rose drawn and ready. A loud resonating  **BOOM** was heard as she finished the Grimm off.

After calming down the attendants and confirming that she had, in fact, needed to fire her weapon, Yang was left to shower and think. The beauty's voice still reverberated in her head. Yang did her best to ignore it, but her voice and body haunted her mind and fantasies. As she left her shower and lay on her bed wearing nothing but her towel, her mind wandered. 

[ **18+ scene here, beware** ]

“Oh my~ is that for me, Yang~” Blake mewled as she ran her hand up Yang’s length, her soft skin feeling good against Yang’s member. “Hm~ it's so big~ so thick~ I don’t think it’ll fit~” she purred, taking the length between her breasts and starting to sensuously raise and lower them along it. Yang bucked in an attempt to find some form of release from the titillating touch.

“Oh, My~ You’re so Cute~ So Eager~” Blake mewled lewdly, kissing Yang’s tip. “Yummy~” she cooed before she started to kiss and lick the blonde’s member, staining it black with her lipstick, soon going lower and worshiping Yang’s balls. “Oh~ it’s throbbing sooo~ goooood~” Blake purred “I can’t~ handle it~” she cooed. Yang’s bucking grew more and more frantic as time went on.

“Hm, then clearly what Miss Xiao-Long needs is a woman, not a child or cat,” a stern voice said, drawing Yang’s eyes to the nude form of one Glynda Goodwitch. The buxom blonde smirked at Yang, crossing her arm underneath her impressive breasts “Like you what see~” she let out in a low sensual purr. Yang gulped as the elder blonde rocked her torso, bringing the cambion’s attention to the massive mammaries. Yang’s eyes remained glued to Glynda’s breasts, ignoring Blake’s attempts to get her attention. They widened when Glynda began to saunter over.

Blake moved over, allowing Glynda to take over giving Yang a tit job. “Hm~ this is quite the weapon you have, Miss Xiao-Long. It feels so good~ between my breasts. I bet it’ll feel even better inside me~” she purred as she licked Yang’s tip. Yang groaned as Glynda then throated her cock. Blake chose then to lick up from Yang’s hips to her breasts before gently nibbling on her nipple. Yang moaned loudly as Blake began to suck on her breast.

“Oh~ they look tasty, can I join in~” another voice spoke before Yang’s other breast was assaulted by Wiess, who greedily licked, kissed, and suckled on it. Her hands were roaming its bountiful mass as Yang’s hands dug into the mattress. The cambion’s bucking intensified as she was steadily driven closer and closer to the edge. "Yummy~" Weiss breathed into Yang's ear before she went back to her breasts.

Blake, it seemed, had plans. For she moved Yang’s hand to her bountiful behind, moaning loudly and lewdly at the sensation of Yang’s fingers sinking into her ass. “Nya~ you always did eye my butt~ what did you call it~ the Bellabooty~” she purred into Yang’s ear, groping and kneading the bountiful breast between her hands.

Wiess also decided to switch tracks, as she took to kissing and licking Yang’s abs, staining them silver “So Powerful~ So Tasty~ You could Break me with these~” Wiess breathily whispered before she seemed to lick around Yang’s belly button. “Hmm~” she moaned in delight, Yang nearly losing control there and then.

Glynda seemed to take offense at this, as she started to suck harder, her breasts squeezing tighter as Wiess’s fingers entered Yang’s womanhood. Yang was reduced to only making sounds of pleasure as her body was assaulted by the trio, each one doing their best to break her mind. The sensation of Glynda’s hand against her ass was the final nail in the coffin.

[ **18+ scene here, over** ]

“F~FUCK!” Yang screamed as she came, her mind snapping out of its daze “... Damn it” Yang cursed as she saw the mess she’d just made. “And I just showered too,” she grumbled, hating the sticky sensation on her thighs. "Damn devil hormones," she murmured as she once more walked into the bathroom, quickly washing her legs and cock. She was quick to get dressed and pull a book out titled, “ **Grimm Blood: What is it?** ”

The rest of the trip passed without incident, Yang's overactive imagination aside. Soon enough Yang was touching down in Anima, specifically the City of Adonis in its southern reaches. Now she just needed to find Ruby. After gathering supplies (and a much bigger bag) she took Bumblebee to a garage to get some maintenance on her, as well as fuel her up, and then she hit the road.

She had been traveling for about half an hour when she suddenly pulled Blue Rose out and shot an Ice Round at a Beowulf. One that was more armored than the ones she’d fought before. Flicking Bumblebee’s auto-stop function, a function all hunter owned vehicles had to let the rider leap off them mid-fight, Yang sprung high into the air.

“Demons  _ and _ Grimm? Looks like the goth was in deeper than I thought,” Yang mused aloud as she noticed several demons, some Blades, and Basilisks baking up a pack of Grimm, said pack being made of Beowulfs and Ursas. She shrugged before firing Blue Rose off 5 more times, each one a perfect headshot on ‘bigger’ Ursas. It didn’t kill, but it did leave them open for Yang’s fiery dash with Red Queen as she threw her helmet at a Beowulf to knock it back.

Golden Flames licked at her heels as she pivoted, slamming her boot-clad foot into the face of a Blade, launching it away and letting Yang snipe one of its pack with a lightning round to the eye. In the next instant, Red Queen cleaved a Basilisk in twain as Yang herded two Beowulfs into her next kick, this time unleashing a fireball that incinerated said Grimm.

She followed it up with an axe kick to a Blade that ran at her, her heel crushing its head against the ground and giving Yang an excellent springboard. Promptly making use of it, Yang leapt high and ignited the Blade in the process; she used a tree to position herself directly above the hybrid pack. She focused some magic into her hand and hurled a bigger fire ball onto them.

As she landed, Red Queen took the head of another Basilisk as Blue Rose brought down an Ursa, letting Yang kick its head clean off of its shoulders. She prepared another fireball only to curse as she felt that her magic reserves hadn’t recovered enough yet. She used Red Queen to deflect the Blade she had kicked earlier as she shot a Fire round into another Ursa. Yang stabbed the downed Blade with Red Queen, revving its handle and igniting some Lightning Dust.

The stabbed Blade was killed along with two more of its kind when Yang charged, flames pushing her along as lightning enhanced her striking power. Yang lost herself in the rhythm of combat. Thrust, parry, block, fire, dodge, deflect, slash, duck, side-step. Her body seemed to go on autopilot, finding the best place to strike with ease. Her legs ignited in flames as Abbadon formed around them; Blue Rose seemed to become an ice cannon as Red Queen was bathed in lightning.

Soon Yang was the only thing left standing; she panted slightly before the hand with Blue Rose in it snapped up and killed the final Beowulf, the one she knocked down with her helmet. “... Oh C’mon, I didn’t use that much Grimm Blood!” she groaned as she checked the supply of said fuel. Huffing, she hunted around the area before spotting a black bush. She was quick to scavenge the leaves since she needed them, some boiled water, soil, and dead plants to make more Grimm Blood.

With a new supply for Red Queen, Yang made her way back to her bike and left the battlefield; she had a sister to track down. A sigh escaped her lips. This was gonna be a long one; she just knew it.

[ **Time Skip** ]

She’d been traveling for a few days when she found a Just Rite: a chain of lodges, garages, stores, and restaurants that were littered across Mistral for traveling Hunters/Huntresses to rest and resupply in.

She parked and went inside; she’d been riding for 3 hours already and needed a drink, plus these were the sorts of places where you could get information. She immediately went to the barkeeper, who raised an eyebrow at her. “Aren't you a little young to be drinking?” he asked, a little concerned for her, even if she was a huntress.

“Just a water; it's hot out, and I haven’t had a drink in a few hours,” Yang explained patiently. There was a time where she would have tried to get something alcoholic and if she was in a city, she might still have tried. But being in the wilderness, surrounded by Grimm, Bandits, and Demons? She was headstrong, not stupid.

“Oh,” the bartender spoke in surprise, chuckling a bit at himself for assuming he continued with, “Sure.” He went underneath the counter, likely to a bar fridge. Yang sat down on the barstool to wait for him. Unfortunately, the other patron chose then to speak up.

“Are you telling me  _ you’re _ too young to drink?!” he asked incredulously, a slight slur to his voice tipping Yang off to the fact that he'd been drinking. She closed her eyes in a silent plea for help; she could already tell this was going to be difficult.

“You look like a regular huntress,” he leered, getting out of his chair and beginning to walk towards her. “And a beauty at that.” Yang’s eyes rolled; she’d heard this all before, and it wasn’t sexy then either. 

“I’m good. Thanks, pal.” Yang tried to head him off; she wasn’t in the mood to play this game. Especially with a guy who couldn’t even be bothered to try and sound sexy.

“Seriously! Not too bulky, not too lean, you’re—” he tried before Yang cut him off.

"Just right," she finished for him with a roll of her eyes. “ _ If I had a Lien for every time I heard that line, I might be richer than all the Schnees put together, _ ” she thought before instead saying, “Yep. Like I said, I’m good.” her tone neutral, though it was veering towards annoyance.

“And your hair...” he tried to purr, but it sounded like a dry rasp instead. Yang’s eyes burned red as she lashed out, her hand clamping onto his wrist with enough force to make the bones audibly groan. The drunken man had just enough time to realize the change in Yang’s eye colour before her right fist smashed into his cheek.

“Huh, must have had a force redirection semblance,” Yang mused as she watched his body bounce off the floor, onto the ceiling, back onto the floor, onto the ceiling again, then the floor one more time before he was launched out of the establishment. She could hear him groaning weakly and smirked. “Don’t touch my hair.”

The bartender finally emerged with a cooled drink of water in his hand. “This one’s on the house; he’s been driving me crazy.” he offered with a chuckle. He watched as Yang quickly knocked back the water, before asking, “What brings you 'round these parts?”

“Thanks,” Yang replied, gesturing to the bottle. “And I’m looking for someone...” she trailed off, leading him to the answer she wanted.

“Not too many people come out here. Too far from the Kingdoms,” he began. “Only person worth noting ‘round is… well... Rave—”

“Raven Branwen,” Yang finished, satisfied that she had the right place, “Thanks again,” she said, taking the empty bottle and crushing it. As she began to walk towards the exit she heard him call out.

“N-Now Missy, you don’t want to go messing with bandits!” Yang smiled a bit at his stammer; it was a nice reminder that not everyone in the world was a scumbag. “They’re a world of trouble!” he warned, real concern in his voice. 

“Appreciate the concern,” the blonde-haired heroine said with calm confidence, “but I can handle myself just fine.” She dropped the crushed bottle in the recycling bin as she strode out. 

She had just gotten on Bumblebee and started its engine when she heard, “Hey, girly!” the growl came from the guy she had pinballed out of the Just Rite, his voice still rough from pain.

“Seriously? You want another one?” she asked incredulously. “Freaking masochist,” the blonde groaned as she started to get off her bike.

“Ok, First of all;” he began, offended. “I’m not a freaking masochist,” though he was quick to tack on, “And even if I was, there’s no shame in being one.” Yang’s eyes rolled and she focused on leaving. She stopped; however, when he finished his statement. “And second of all, I know where to find the person you’re looking for.” Yang’s eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

“Get on, but don’t try anything funny.” At his challenging grin she added, “Want me to hit you without holding back?” Her eyes burned red and her hair ignited into golden-white flames for a few seconds, grinning as he quickly changed his turn. With the matter settled, he got on the back of her bike and began to direct her.


	5. Chapter 5

The roar of the bike sounded louder in the quiet woods as Yang and the shady man traveled along a woodland. “How much further, pal?” our blonde heroine asked, the shady man from the Just Rite on the back of her bike. 

_ ‘This is totally a trap, but hey - more gear for me and the girls _ , _ ’ _ she thought, as she skillfully maneuvered her bike around some of the bumps and holes in the path.

“This should just about do it,” he responded, smirking after Yang turned her gaze to the path.

“Wait here. I’ll go on ahead and make sure the coast is clear. With that, he jogged off.

“... could you be any more fucking obvious? Mom needs better minions,” Yang muttered as she dismounted Bumblebee and stretched, with her neck and back audibly cracking. Warmth spread throughout her body as she loosened her muscles. Small fry could still overwhelm her if she wasn’t ready.

“Ruby, Blake, Weiss, I hope you two are doing well,” she murmured, before reaching for her outer jacket; she didn’t want it damaged or stained in the coming ‘trap’. “Thankfully, I’ve seen no demons recently. Heh, normally means they’re about to show up and ruin my afternoon,” she observed idly as she unzipped her biker gloves.

She had just finished taking off her gloves and outer jacket, when she heard a gun cock, and swiftly turned to block the bullet with Ember Celica. The man from before said, “I can’t believe you were dumb enough to let me lead you here.” As he spoke, six others emerged from the woods. Each one were armed, though the weapons weren’t up to standard with a Hunters’, but it would still be inconvenient.

“Is this everyone?” came Yang’s question after doing a quick headcount. A part of her feeling a little outraged that the shady man had only brought six others with him.

“Yes, little lady, this is it. Well, unless you count the whole rest of the camp back that way,” the shady man spoke, confidence coloring every word, as he pointed behind himself with his thumb.

“That way?” Yang asked, a smirk slowly spreading on her face. ‘ _ What kind of idiot thinks six bandits can tangle with a Huntress and win? I’d honestly be doing Mom a favour if I captured him. It’d bring the collective IQ of her tribe up. _ ’

The shady man shared a look with two of his compatriots. “Yes, that way,” he confirmed in confusion, but still confident in their ability to overpower Yang.

“Good to know, thanks” Yang replied, power building within her as she got ready for the fight ahead.

“Now to pay me back for this tooth, we’re gonna take your bike and you’re gonna take your lumps,” he threatened, punching his fist into his palm. Yang merely rolled her eyes and began to focus her magic into Ember Celica, loading it.

“You got the jump on me last time sweetheart, but you really oughta think twice before about fighting all-” he was cut off by Yang activating her shotgun gauntlets and taking up a fighting stance.

“All right... GET HER!” With those words spoken both sides leaped at each other and the fight was on.

[ **About 20 seconds later** ]

“Ugh, you-you can’t do this.” the shady man slurred, a noticeable bump on his head. He managed to shake himself into a more coherent state. 

“It's ROBBERY!” he cried it in hypocritical outrage, as Yang took some of their weapons and gear, humming a small tune as she did so.

“One: you’re bandits. Two: you tried to jump me. And three: I’m leaving you armor and weapons. Unlike what you would do if the situation was reversed,” she listed off, having raised her hand so that every time she said a number a finger would raise, without turning around as she packed up her pilfered gear and went towards her bike.

“W-Who even are you?! When Raven finds out what you did, you’re dead!” he declared missing Yang’s grin.

“Possibly, but I doubt it. I  _ am _ her daughter, after all,” she said smugly, sauntering up to her bike and beginning to move it.

“I’m dead,” was all the shady man could mutter in horror before he finally lost what was left of his strength.

* * *

Being escorted by three of the bandits she’s taken down earlier, with all three covered in noticeable bumps and bruises, Yang marched through the camp. The whispers of its occupants followed her as she made her way to the main tent. 

She noticed some of them giving her dirty looks and making vaguely threatening motions with their weapons. She managed to refrain from rolling her eyes, as an instinct warned her that there was  _ something  _ here that was both very powerful and very good at using that power. 

She could see them gathering around her as she neared the main tent. When she finally stopped, she heard the footsteps of someone wearing heeled boots and the creaking of wood.

Sure enough, someone with a figure that was a dead ringer for Yang’s a few months ago, dressed in a shallow cut black and red dress with black shorts underneath, with a series of beaded necklaces and a belt that wrapped around her waist and carried her weapon's sheath. Attached to it was a long black object that is either fur or feathers, with a red and white bandana material hanging from behind her. Her forearms bore red armored gauntlets that protrude outwards and black fingerless gloves.

She wore black mid-thigh high leggings and black heels with red soles. Her face, covered by a mask that resembles the face of a Nevermore. The mask has four eye slits, further enhancing the character's inhuman appearance. 

“Mom,” came Yang’s slightly disgruntled voice, her hips cocking to one side as she rested her hand on it. 

Raven took the mask off to reveal a face so earlier similar to Yang’s, yet so different. “Yang, so after all this time, you finally decided to visit me,” she spoke in a grandiose, almost showman-like tone of voice.

“Are we  _ really  _ going to play this game? You know,  _ know _ , that I spent years searching for you,” she shot back, giving her mother a half lidded glare of unamusement.

“And you’ve found me. You were patient, determined and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done, Yang,” she continued, smirking slightly at Yang’s remark; it had been a while since she’d be called out like that and it was refreshing, for the moment.

“But did you have to be so rough with my men?” she joked, her eyes glinting with approval of Yang’s strength. She’d be disowned if those small fry could overwhelm her.

“Hey now, don’t go blaming me for that. They started and I barely gave them love taps” Yang rebutted, raising her hands in a gesture of non aggression before resuming her original stance.

“You may not have started it, but you certainly finished it,” Raven spoke, her eyes roaming the battered bandits behind Yang.

“Right, I’m sure this is all overwhelming, but I must admit that you’ve proven yourself. So any questions you have, I’ll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I’ll even have the cooks whip up something for you,” she began, fully expecting her daughter to join them now. 

“Really? We’re going to play these games? You know why I’m here, Mom.” came Yang’s unimpressed response.

“Oh, and why are you here than, Yang?” the elder woman inquired, her tone oozing condescension.

“Ruby is somewhere in Mistral and she’s going to need my help. So, you’re going to help me find her,” the blonde declared, daring the black haired woman to defy her.

“And  _ why _ would I do that?” Raven questioned her daughter.

“Cause we’re family,” the devil retorted, crossing her hands over her heart in a cutesy pose. “And you  _ owe _ me 18 years’ worth of parental caring,” she added on after a moment of thought.

“Ugh,  _ family _ . Only coming around when they need something,” Raven groaned out, irritated.

“Okay, who left who here?” came Yang’s whip like response. She let it sit in the air for a moment before saying, “And put the weapons down. I won’t start a fight.”

“I have to say, I’m disappointed. You found me, didn’t you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister, if she means that much to you,” came Raven’s taunting jeer.

“Because searching Anima top to bottom would take too long. And while Rubes was heading to Mistral, she’s not guaranteed to be there, so just waiting in a hotel would be a waste of time and money,” Yang countered, not responding to the taunt in a way the bandits wanted.

“But Dad told me how your semblance works,” she continued, walking through her logic.

“Tai,” Raven whispered, breathily. She quickly shook her head and cleared out those thoughts.

“You can bond to certain people, and when you do, you can create a portal that takes you to their side. And I know you’ve got one for Dad, one for me, and one for Uncle Qrow. He said he’d watch over Ruby and I trust him. So, get me to my uncle and sister, and I’ll be out of your hair,” Yang finished, choosing to ignore what Raven had said.

“You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favour of me,” she began. “I gotta say, I’m impressed. It’s very noble to want to want to help out your sister. But if she’s with Qrow, then she’s already a lost cause,” she spoke, trying to deter Yang from leaving.

“And the hell does that mean?” came the angry words, Yang’s temper flaring first.

“You don’t want to get mixed up in all that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him. I would know, I trusted him once too,” she spoke.

“And you haven’t told me where I’m supposed to give a damn about your opinion yet,” Yang hissed out, still angered at the slight against her Uncle.

“You’re a big girl now, Yang, so your choices are your own to make. But I’d suggest that before you charge into something too big for you, for  _ anyone _ really, that you take a moment to ask yourself: ‘Am I where I belong?’” Raven led, trying to lead Yang to the river she wanted her to drink from.

“Oh, some motherly advice, you’re only-” Yang made a big show of pulling her scroll out and checking the time “-18 years too late, so save it,” she hissed, her eyes glowing red.

“You can either help me find Ruby or not, but if you don’t want to help me, tell me straight so I can start looking the old-fashioned way.” Yang finished, glaring at the woman who had abandoned her.

“Heh, you really are my daughter if you're this stubborn. But since you’ve made your stance quite clear, I think we’re done here,” she complimented, before coldly ordering, “Take her away.”

The bandits moved, but Yang stuck first. Winking at the staff, said staff held a spear tip at its base while also having a half moon at its top, carrying the woman before punching her away. In the next instant, Yang was burying her fist into the stomach of a large, axe weilding man. He was thrown into a tent which collapsed, revealing a cage.

“Yang?” the Schnee heiress asked, in total confusion.

“Weiss?!” an equally confused Yang asked.

“All right, well subtly is out,” the silvery haired girl said before focusing on her summon and causing it to grow. The staff from earlier landing just outside her cage. 

“What is  _ that _ ?!” Yang asked, referring to the giant spectral armor Weiss had summoned from nothing.

“Don’t worry about it. What are you doing here?” the Schnee counter questioned.

“Weelll, that’s my mom and she can take us to Ruby,” Yang explained, blocking another bandits attack before sending them flying, Weiss’s summon doing the same thing.

Raven made a groan of irritation, she could already feel the headache coming on.

“YOU MOM KIDNAPPED ME?!” Weiss screamed as she realised what Yang had said.

“ _ YOU KIDNAPPED HER?! _ ” Yang nearly went for Raven there and then, her hair ignited into a white gold blaze as her eyes burned a deep crimson red.

“ENOUGH!” the word was punctuated by a thunderbolt to the ground, cawing most of the them, thought Yang merely turned her attention to the woman with Weiss’s weapon. At Weiss’s touch her hair returned to normal, though her eyes stayed red.

“Thank you,” Raven began. “If you people don’t keep it together, this place will be crawling with Grimm. Vernal, give the girl her weapon back,” the now named Vernal looked to argue, before doing as instructed.

“You two, in my tent. Now!” Raven ordered the girls.

“Why?” Yang shot back, mostly on instinct.

“Because, if you’re really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth,” was all the woman said before turning on her heels and walking into the tent.

“Sorry about that-” Yang went to apologize to her friend, only to be cut off by the girl jumping into Yang’s arms.

“I missed you soo much!” she exclaimed, holding onto the other blonde for dear life. Her form slightly trembling, as she finally had a rock again.

“I missed you too,” Yang said softly, enjoying the way Weiss felt in her arms, before reluctantly letting her go. They both had to speak to Raven after all.


	6. Mission 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shout out to [Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost509/pseuds/ghost509) for making my ramblings legible. Please leave a review containing what you liked or disliked about this.

Yang and Wiess suspiciously watched as Vernal poured tea into their cups. The silence of the room felt oppressive as they waited for Raven to start speaking. Wiess fidgeted slightly while Yang’s gaze bore into Raven.

“You can wait outside. Thank you.” Raven spoke, sipping her tea in a refined manner. Vernal placed the kettle on the table and left, throwing a smirk at the girls on the way out.

“So, what’s this ‘ _truth_ ’ you were going on about?” Yang demanded, her eyes never leaving Raven’s face as the woman took another sip of her tea.

“You know, it’s better when it’s hot,” Raven spoke, almost airily, as elegantly drank her tea. 

“You know, really obnoxious!” Yang held a single finger in the air, igniting it as Wiess spat Raven’s words back in her face. Neither girl was in the mood for the wordplay and mind games Raven wanted to indulge in.

Her eyes rolled at Wiess’s comment. “Very well. The truth is that ‘ _truth_ ’ is hard to come. One’s story of victory is another’s story of defeat.” she began in an expository tone, “By now your uncle has probably filled Ruby and her friend’s heads with plenty of stories.” she spoke, her tone turning dismissive towards the end.

“Maybe, but he’s never given me a reason to doubt him before” Yang rebutted instantly. Her gaze narrowed as she visibly restrained herself, the tension in her arms giving away her desire.

“That may be, but it doesn’t mean those reasons don’t exist.” Raven countered, in an almost flippant tone, dismissing and insulting her brother in one breath. Yang’s eyes flickered red as they narrowed. She sucked in a deep breath and reigned her temper in, she wanted to avoid a fight if possible.

“You know;” Raven began in a tone full of irony, “you and your team might as well be the poster girls for the various huntsmen academies. You may have different motives but all of you enrolled in the hopes of making the world a better place. It’s actually quite cute” she adjusted herself to sit in a more relaxed position, as she condescended to the girls before her.

“It’s what we huntsmen and huntresses do,” Yang growled at the woman before her, eyes flashing red again. Though, privately, she did think of a few Huntsmen who’d gone dirty, who’d made deals with Bandits and raided settlements. She banished those thoughts, it wouldn’t do to think about them here.

“Don’t be so naive.” Raven scolded gently before she began to speak again “Not everyone is so heroic. Some want the money or glory and others seek strength.” A small chuckle escaped her lips ”Your uncle and I, we don’t join to become huntsmen, no we joined to _kill_ huntsmen” she revealed. Yang recoiled in surprise while Wiess gasped aloud.

“Oh, I see daddy and uncle left that part out?” she taunted mildly, retaking a cross-legged position as she reached for her tea. “Aside from the Grimm, the only thing our tribe was fearful of; were huntsmen.” she poured out more tea as she spoke. Pausing only to take another sip. “So, they sent us Qrow and I, to become the counter huntsmen.” 

She got to her feet, looking down at the girls. “The entrance exam was child’s play to us, we’d been surviving in the wilds for so long.” she bragged without shame. “We were good. Good enough to attract the eye of Ozpin.” her tone was half reminiscing, half explaining “Back then, I thought his gaze meant he knew, but he was more interested in team STRQ.” she explained, walking away from the table.

“And that means?” Yang asked, glaring at Raven’s back. 

“Stop me if this sounds familiar;” she began in a knowing tone, wearing a smirk that they couldn’t see. “Constant attention, extra training missions, ignoring a few broken rules when we got into more trouble than we should of,” she smirked over her shoulder at them. Her smirk grew wider when she saw the panicked look on both girl’s faces.

Weiss and Yang locked eyes for a moment before Wiess’s eyes darted to Raven and then back to Yang’s. Taking the hint, Yang spoke up again. “Must have missed the part where you mentioned your point.” Raven pivoted, her own sharp eyes locking with Yang’s.

“My point, Yang, is this;” she began, staring her daughter down. “How much do you know about Professor Ozpin? About his past?” she asked, her gaze never leaving the blonde before her.

“He was a prodigy.” Weiss chimed in, easily recalling the information she’d learned about Ozpin “One of the youngest headmasters to give a school” she finished, not understanding why this was important.

“Because that’s how he planned it. Because ‘Ozpin’ designed those schools. And he has loyal followers in every academy on Remnant.” Raven said the quotations around Ozpin’s name was heard clearly by both girls.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Yang said. “How- no. Why would he do that?” she questioned the dark-haired woman. Eyes narrowed to pinpricks as she stared her down.

“Because Old man Oz has a great and terrible secret,” Raven said, smiling a little darkly at the words that left her lips. “One that could plunge the world into fear. A secret that he entrusted to STRQ, our team. And once I knew, there was no going back. I _needed_ to know more. But, every new discovery made the world that bit more horrifying.” she explained in ominous tones, stopping occasionally to sip her tea.

“Ok, you’ve hyped it up enough.” Yang snarled, growing tired of her mother’s dancing around the point. “Now, what’s this ‘great and terrible’ secret?” she asked, slightly mocking the idea.

“The Grimm have a master.” the world seemed to fall away from Yang, so much so that she barely heard the rest of the words. “Her name is Salem. She’s unreasonable and unstoppable. And she wants only to have humanity in ruins at her feet.” Raven spoke in a haunted tone.

Salem. The name resonated in Yang’s mind, sucking all of the warmth from her. ' _What is this sinking feeling-_ ’ her heart stopped as the pale-skinned woman from the ship appeared in her mind; sinuous, statuesque, and seductive. Yang gulped as she realized why the name was important ‘ _She’s who I saw._ ’

“What?” Wiess’s horrified voice snapped Yang out of her thoughts. 

“You know, Vernal makes an excellent tea. You really should have some.” Raven spoke flippantly as if she hadn’t just dropped a world-destroying bomb on their heads.

“And we should believe you because?” Yang asked as she climbed to her feet.

“Now you’re getting it,” Raven spoke approvingly, staring down her daughter. Weiss was distracted by just how similar and how different they looked at that moment. “You must never accept things at face value, you must question everything,” Raven said, walking away from them and facing her map of the world.

“Otherwise you’ll end up as a blind as Qrow… and your foolish father.” the words were the wrong thing to say as the heat spiked and the room became filled with unbelievable pressure and malice.

“Keep. Their. Names. Out. Of. Your. Mouth.” Yang’s eyes turned, _burned_ , red as her hair ignited in a blazing white-gold halo. Aura and power rolled off of her in waves. Outside, every animal with decent self-preservation instincts fled the area.

“You need to calm down,” Vernal warned. Stepping through the curtain with her weapon drawn pointed straight at Yang’s head. Yang barely spared her a glance before turning back to Raven.

“Call your Maiden off before I start feeling _demonic_.” Yang snarled, her right arm steaming and flickering to the Devil Bringer. Her Ember Celica sprang to life and the barrels glowed with hellish power.

“Yang. Please,” Wiess said softly, reaching out and grabbing Yang’s left hand, the unbelievable power receding at the white-haired girl’s touch. With a low growl, Yang twitched her wrists and deactivated her gauntlets.

“Listen to your friend Yang. It’s not like your teammates have ever let-” Raven began only for Yang to furiously cut across her. 

“Shut. Up. _Deadbeat_!” she snarled, visibly restraining herself from lashing out “You do not get to act like you know me, or my team, not after _you_ walked out on us!” she finished lowly. Her whole body screamed defiance and rage, something Raven took note of.

“I know more than you realize,” Raven began, “Not just about you and not just what I’ve been told. But things I’ve seen, with my own two eyes.” She stated, placing a hand on her chest as spoke. “I know the Grimm have a leader. I know people who can come back from the dead. I know that magic is real, and I can prove it.” she finished. Weiss standing up, with Myrtenaster in hand.

“You said Tai told you all about my semblance.” Raven spoke up after a pause, “Well, I doubt he ever told what Ozpin did to your uncle and me.” she walked out of the back of the tent, leaving the trio alone. Yang and Weiss shared a glance as they tried to decide what to do.

“Go see for yourself” Vernal spoke, before turning and leaving as well. Decision made, both girls left the same flap Raven used, walking out into an empty field. 

“Mom?” Yang called out in confusion, eyes searching for Raven.

“Yang, are you ok?” Weiss asked after a moment of silence. Blue eyes glinting with concern for her friend and just how… _angry_ she seemed.

“I’ll be better when we get Mom to take us to Ruby,” Yang said, still searching for her mother.

“It’s ok if you’re not ok,” Weiss said again, her tone soft.

“Thanks for asking, but really, I’ll be better when we’re with Ruby.” Yang sighed as she turned to her friend. Then her eyes narrowed, taking in Weiss’s shaken appearance. “Still, I can see it. You think some of it is real,” she stated.

“I mean, dust and semblances are one thing but magic?” she asked, a note of distress in her voice “It’s not real right?” she shuddered, asking with her eyes that Yang tell her it's all just one elaborate lie.

“Well, it wasn’t a semblance that was used when I fought Cinder,” Yang said, her arm flashing into its Devil Bringer state for a moment. They were interpreted when they heard a bird call.

“A raven?” Weiss said, eyes locking onto the streak of black in the afternoon sky.

“I’ve seen that bird before,” Yang said, her eyes narrowing as she tried to remember where she’d seen the raven.

“Perhaps it belongs to your mom?” Weiss asked, looking to her friend. Before her attention was drawn to the bird once again. Suddenly, it dove, picking up speed until it was charging towards them. Two sets of eyes widened when the raven rippled and warped leaving Raven in its place.

“H-how did you do that?” Yang gasped as she tried to comprehend what just happened. 

“Well, I could answer your questions.” Raven started with a grin, before adding “Or you could ask your uncle.”

“You’re letting us go? Just like that?” Yang’s eyes narrowed to slits. She could feel that something was amiss.

“I’m giving you a choice.” Raven began, “Stay here with me, and I’ll answer all of your questions and more. We can start over.” she gave option one, and then pivoted on one foot and slashed the air, creating a red tear in it. “Or you can go back to your uncle and join a war that you have no hope of winning.” she spoke, pausing for a moment before warning Yang “Because even with that arm you will meet the same fate as the many that have come before you.”

“But, ask yourself this; can you really go back to someone so deceitful?” Raven tried to sway her daughter.

“Have a fresh start?” Yang asked rhetorically, “You're 18 years too late. All I care about is keeping my family safe.” she stated firmly. Raven groaning in disappointment at the sentence. Under an escort, Yang and Wiess retrieved Yang’s motorcycle.

“Yang. If you side with your uncle, I may not be as kind the next time we meet.” Raven stated as Yang was preparing to drive through the portal. Her statement caused Yang and Wiess to glare at her.

“This wasn’t exactly kind, Raven,” Yang said before driving through the portal.

* * *

“Raven?! Oh.” Qrow said as he saw his eldest niece and her Schnee come through.

“RUBY!” He called, a slight grin appearing on his face as he caught sight of Yang’s look.

“Hey uncle Qrow, we didn’t know who was coming so we cooked all of it” she began, only to stutter to pause when she caught sight of her sister. “uh, hiiii Yang” Ruby whimpered as she saw the grin on her sister’s face.

“Hey, Ruby.” Yang greeted cheerfully. And in the same tone, she said “Run.”

”Yang, Yang WAIT!” Ruby shrieked as she sprinted away, petals trailing behind her as she tapped into her semblance to boost her speed.

“5… 4… 3… 2… 1…now, Ruby, I hope you’re ready. Cause you’re about to get a tanning.” with those words spoken, Yang launched after her sister. The commotion attracting the attention of Team JNPR, who all snickered as they watched Ruby run from a grinning Yang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, once again, please leave a review containing what you liked or disliked about this.
> 
> and if you wish to talk to me about my works, I can be found [here](https://discord.gg/AszXCqtaes) and [here](https://discord.gg/kKC2tw3)


End file.
